


Extirpate

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Church Sex, Come Swallowing, Demon Deals, Demon Dick, Demon Kylo Ren, Demon Sex, Exploitation, F/M, Gift Work, Monsterfucking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nonvember, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is homeless, Rough Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: On cold nights, Rey seeks shelter in an old abandoned church.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Искореняя суеверия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285065) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)

> FOR CARA I LOVE U

There’s an old abandoned church on Main Street where Rey goes to hide during blizzards. She knows a secret way in through the basement, and sometimes she takes advantage—just for the night.

It wouldn’t be right to live there, even with a warm shower and safe bed at her disposal. She feels guilty enough breaking into a church to risk eternal damnation by _living _in it. That’s desecration. Sacrilege.

Seeking out a warm place to sleep is different. Plus, it’s abandoned. God won’t mind if she sneaks in to warm her toes and wash off the grime.

So Rey does just that. She takes the familiar path underground past rat nests and exposed sewage until she crawls out to the dusty pulpit. Snow drifts silently past the stained glass windows, so heavily laden with dust that dirt that the light doesn’t stream through.

She tiptoes to the rec room. The shower still runs and provides relief from the subzero temperatures, warming up her frostbitten toes and fingers and chasing away the chill. She lingers until the hot water is gone, then dries with one of the white furniture covers. Dirt wipes off with water.

Rey pads to the pulpit again as she squeezes out her hair. This is a little vacation for her amid the painful realities of living on the street; even the hard pew where she’ll probably doze off.

It won’t be that way forever. She has an interview to be a cashier at a gas station, and even making minimum wage—maybe she can afford to live with a roommate. After taxes she won’t even make a thousand dollars a month, not to mention—

“Hello there.”

Rey jumps at a deep voice that echoes through the silent church. Her heart flutters and she takes a step back. She’s fucked. This is divine retribution.

Then she sees a man sitting some rows back with his arms stretched over the back of the pew. His hair is black, neatly trimmed to cover his ears, and he wears a black clerical shirt contrasting pale skin. He’s smiling. His features are crooked and his nose is long.

She retreats. “I’ll go.”

“No, no. You don’t have to leave, dear. I own this church.” He motions with a wave of his wrist. “Sit. Please make yourself comfortable.”

“I’m sorry. I live outside and it’s so cold—”

He sighs, interrupting her. It reverberates through the empty pews.

“Come,” he says. “Sit.”

Rey is no stranger to the dangers of trusting men. But she’s afraid this one might call the police if she doesn’t obey, and she can’t afford to go back to jail.

Nervous, she shuffles down the steps to the other side of the aisle. She picks a seat closer to the pulpit but faces toward the man, who doesn’t beckon her closer. He studies her for a quiet minute.

“My name is Kylo,” he says.

“Rey.”

“Ah. Unique.” He taps his fingers on the pew. “So you live on the street, Rey?”

She nods and points toward the window. “Down on Hickory. Sometimes I move when the cops come by.”

Kylo nods along with her. He seems very tall but she can’t quite tell with him sitting down.

“You must be cold.”

“Yeah, but it’s better in here than out there.”

His dark eyes track along the pulpit to the cross draped in a white sheet, pensive. Rey turns to look at it as well and glances over her shoulder as candles flicker to life near the double doors.

An orange glow illuminates the shadows and casts across Kylo’s pale face. He smiles, then Rey slowly looks at the pulpit and sees more candles have come to life. They’re everywhere, and every time she turns her head, more have lit up.

A shiver passes through her. “Have you owned the building long?”

Kylo scratches his jaw and shrugs.

“Couple years. I’ve been meaning to turn it into a residence but it feels… wrong to clear out a church.”

“Oh.” Rey gazes at the white candles scattered around the pulpit, imagining how warm they must feel. “Do you own other properties?”

“Oh yes. I own _lots _of property.”

A cold prickle runs down Rey’s spine. She smiles and Kylo smiles back. His eyes are dark.

She wrings her hands in her lap. “…A lot of buildings, then? Are you a landlord?”

“In some ways, yes.”

“Are you a priest? Just because…” Rey motions to her neck. “That white thing.”

“In some sense of the word,” Kylo replies.

The pew creaks as he gets to his feet. He _is _tall, and wearing all black clothes except to the speck of white near his throat. He sidles from the row out to the aisle and clasps his hands behind his back, shoes clicking, ambling toward the pulpit.

Rey watches him walk past her and sit in one of the pews directly up front. He casts her a glance over his shoulder and smiles.

“Come here,” he says. “Better lighting.”

Hesitant, Rey slowly rises from her pew and makes her way to his. He eyes her as she steps over his shiny shoes to take a seat a handful of feet away from him.

Firelight catches the bits of exposed stained glass, casting green and blue and purple across the floor. It would be beautiful, but in the cold darkness with snow falling silently outside, it’s ominous.

Maybe she should just leave. It seems like Kylo isn’t happy with her presence.

“You’re more than welcome to stay here whenever you like,” he says.

Rey blinks, surprised. “Oh—really?”

“Sure.”

He slowly turns his head to look at her and her throat tightens. His eyes are entirely black, not a speck of white, and his smile is wider than it should be. She stares, frozen in fear.

Kylo raises his eyebrows. “But you have to give me something in return.”

Holy shit. He’s not a priest.

Rey tries to run but finds she still can’t move, even as Kylo beckons and her body moves of its own volition. She slides along the pew until she’s sitting beside him, and a long, heavy arm drapes over her shoulders.

She shudders and closes her eyes. He squeezes his fingers around her upper arm like he’s hugging her.

“I can leave,” she whispers. His body is cold and stiff. Her teeth chatter. “I can leave. I’m sorry.”

“But you already broke into my church, didn’t you?” Kylo nuzzles her hair, sighing. “You’ll have to pay at least one toll if you don’t want to come to a longer arrangement.”

“Please—I can leave.”

He inhales. Smelling.

“No, you can’t. Not until you repay me.”

Rey’s lower lip trembles from fear but she still can’t move. The shadow of the cross bears down on them, and Kylo strokes his sharp fingertips along her bare skin. Repay him? How can she repay him?

She swallows. “I don’t have any money.”

“I know.” He lowers his voice like someone else might hear, lips at her ear. He smells like rain. “But you do have a very pretty mouth.”

“Sir—_please_. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Rey croaks, “I’m so sorry.”

Kylo digs his nails into her skin and she cries out in pain. Snow drives past the windows.

“Then get on your knees,” he murmurs, “and repent like all sinners do.”

Another tense minute passes before Rey slides from the pew, shivering and wiping tears from her eyes. She keeps them downcast as she moves to kneel between Kylo’s thighs. The floor is hard, cracked concrete but her body is used to that by now.

He keeps his arms stretched over the back of the pew and watches her trembling hands go to his belt. She’s done this before—for food, for shelter, to avoid jail—but she still hates doing it.

His belt buckle comes open. Rey hurries through the rest of his dark slacks, wincing when she feels him run his long fingers through her hair. It’s dark but she can still feel the warm hardness of his cock in his pants, and she sees it as she slips it free. She licks her lips and tries not to give it much thought.

“Slowly,” Kylo says softly. He rubs her hair between his fingertips. “We have all night, Rey.”

They do, and no one will care.

She wraps her fingers around his length and finds it the same strange temperature as the rest of him. It’s thick, flared at the tip completely unlike a human man, and has different bumps and ridges along the shaft. Thankfully she can hardly see it.

Rey runs the tip of her tongue up the underside, tracing over a bump that mirrors on the other side of his cock. Kylo groans and cups the side of her head. He’s thick enough that she can gently stroke him while she kisses and licks, mouthing up to the flared tip where salty fluid is already leaking.

She shifts on her knees, unsure. What if she gets sick? Will it make her sick?

“Go ahead,” Kylo coos. He pushes the back of her head until she opens her mouth and takes him in. A low growl echoes in the church. “That’s it—” His big body shudders, then another growl. “That’s it.”

Tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. His length rolls across her tongue, prodding the back of her throat and filling her mouth so completely that she worries she’ll choke. Rey grasps his base and bobs her mouth in time with long strokes, swallowing so she won’t gag, ears ringing.

Kylo pushes until she _does _gag. He threads his fingers through her damp hair and tugs so she’s looking up at him with a mouthful of his cock, thick saliva drooling from her lips. His lips are parted and she can see a hint of fangs behind them.

He gently moves, thrusting and making her gag more, and his eyes stay trained on her face.

“Good girl,” he praises. His breath hitches, dark eyes hooded. “Such a soft, messy little mouth.”

Kylo pushes on the back of her head. Rey whimpers, swallowing desperately as he forces his cock in deeper. The tip slips over her tongue and she huffs through her nose in a panic. He’s _big. _She’s moving her mouth and licking him but he fists her hair and slowly takes control.

He heaves a pleased sigh, now fucking her throat, gentle as it may be. Rey hooks her fingers over his belt and looks at him when he whispers for her to, into black, lifeless eyes and a sadistic smile.

She feels like she wants to cry, but there’s also a strange thrill in it. Taboo.

His cock twitches every now and again and she tastes salt. Lewd wet squelches mingle in the firelight, punctuated by her nervous breaths and his pleasured panting. Kylo’s eyes flicker back and his head rolls so he can look up at the ceiling.

“Such a good little cocksucker.” Kylo shifts in the pew and his breath hitches. He’s close. “That’s it, baby. Just like that.” He pushes on her head, hips jerking, and he shudders. “Just like that—”

Rey squeals as he forces her down to the hilt of his cock. He thrusts roughly and chokes on a long groan as he climaxes, cock flaring in the back of her throat and spilling his release. He bucks his hips and Rey whimpers and swallows, helpless.

Kylo shivers and stills when he’s through. He pets her as she spits out his cock, holding firm when she tries to slip away to cry. Now she’s going to hell.

He sighs, relieved, sated. “Come here, little one. Come here.”

“I just want to leave!” she sobs. “Let me go!”

He groans and shakes his head, tucking his cock back in his pants. Rey swats at his hands but he gathers her off the floor and into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and heaves another sigh.

“Shh,” he soothes, “shh. It’s so cold outside—I don’t want you to lose any of those fragile fingers and toes.” He kisses the top of her head, voice dropping, husky. “And you have such a lovely mouth. I’d hate to let you go before we discuss an arrangement.”

“No.” Rey shakes her head, quivering while Kylo wipes her mouth clean. “I don’t want that.”

The candles extinguish, one by one, slowly reducing the church back to a shadow. Rey stares in terror at the cross looming behind the pulpit and thinks she might see it move in the darkness.

Kylo carries on shushing her, coiling his arms around her. She’s so cold. Her eyes flutter.

“I know,” he whispers. Nails bite into her flesh. “But before the night is through, I’m going to acquire a new property, little one—by whatever means necessary.”

Darkness closes in, and beyond the old abandoned church laden with suffocating snow, not a single one of her desperate pleas can be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a request i was super happy to fulfill—thank u so much IG!

“What do you want more than anything, little one?”

Black tendrils curl around Rey’s ankles and wrists, slippery and cold, prickly like a cat’s tongue. Her eyes widen and her pleading fades into frightened whimpers as the tendrils gently coil higher and higher up her thighs and arms.

She struggles harder against Kylo’s embrace. He vanishes into a thick haze of dark mist and Rey tumbles to the hard floor, scrambling backwards on her palms toward the doors. Her heart pounds as the black cloud materializes into a humanoid form again: Kylo, watching her, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t want to—I don’t want to make a deal with you!” she calls, voice cracking. She grasps a pew to haul herself to her feet, knees shaking. “I just want to go home—”

“We’ve already reached an agreement regarding your use of my church.” Kylo smiles, mouth stretching unnaturally far, baring jagged sharp fangs. “And you performed well beyond expectations. I would like to arrange a longer-term contract.”

Rey clings to the pew, staring at his terrifying grin. She doesn’t remember much from her short stint in summer youth group, but she _does _know it never makes sense to make deals with demons. And Kylo is a demon. He has to be a demon. 

Kylo tilts his head, seeming amused by her fear. He’s cloaked in a long shadow that bisects his face, and the obscured eye glows red.

“Well, if you’re so resistant to the idea… go ahead, then.” His fangs glint pink and yellow from the stained glass. “Leave.”

She backpedals, keeping her eyes on him as she trips over her own two feet in her haste to get to the big double doors. Rey turns and runs the last few feet but finds the doors locked. She shakes them madly and glances over her shoulder to find Kylo still watching her.

Her clammy palms slip off the worn handles. She races to a side door, also locked, and tries another on the opposite side. The emergency exit is locked, too, and she’s too afraid of Kylo to risk trying the door that leads back to the rec room. 

Rey swallows, hands trembling as she lets go of the emergency exit handle. She stares at it, then glances up at the first stained glass window lining the wall.

“Oh, little one—don’t break one of my windows. You won’t be able to pay back that debt.”

Kylo materializes before her, blocking her path to the window with a mild click of his tongue. Rey takes a step back, and then another, and holds up her hands defensively when he meanders after her. His shoes click on the floor and his hands remain in his pockets.

“Just let me go,” she begs. She can still taste him in her mouth; still feel that awful sensation of his cock flaring in the back of her throat. Tears well up. “I don’t want to make a deal with you.”

“You make deals with strange men all the time, Rey—and you _still _sleep in a gutter.” His irises and sclera melt to pure black again. “If you make a deal with me, I’ll make sure you have a warm, comfortable bed to sleep in every night. Isn’t that what you want?”

“I—no—”

“Yes it is. It’s all you want.”

Kylo backs her into a corner. Rey cowers, flinching, waiting for him to grab her or hit her or do whatever it is demons do: but he only leans in to whisper in her ear, voice unnerving and distant like dead leaves skittering across the sidewalk in autumn.

“I see what every miserable little human wants: wealth, fame, power. Sex.” He exhales, breath cold on her ear, and Rey shudders. “But all I see in you… is a big, warm bed. So peculiar for a little human girl.”

Her throat burns, tightening when she tries to hold back her tears. It sounds pathetic when he says it out loud; it makes her sound like a lost dog looking for a new master, like she’s an animal that hasn’t had its basic needs met. She would like a warm bed. Maybe a small apartment, and maybe a safe place to shower.

And she would like to not have to pay men with her body for those things. Her only chance at a warm bed comes when men want her body—and even then, they’re quick to get rid of her when they’ve had their fill. She tries to be quiet, if only to get an extra hour or two of relative safety and comfort.

That’s sad, Rey thinks. She swallows stiffly, flinching when Kylo’s nose brushes her temple. Humiliating.

“I’ll keep you very comfortable, my little human girl.” He inhales, and his breath out is slow and staggered. “No more sleeping on streets or wondering where your next meal will come from. No more strange men. Only me.”

Her pulse pounds in her ears like a drum. She’s sold her body for food and money before, but never like this; never with these stakes.

It buzzes through her head: a safe, warm bed, and only one strange man using her body. _Food_, too. Food is hard to come by in winter, and competition can be fierce. Sometimes she goes weeks without much of anything and the weight sloughs off much faster than it should.

Rey wrings her sweaty, trembling hands, nauseous with fear and embarrassment and the possibility of something better than what she has.

“…Meals?” she echoes meekly.

“Mm. Meals, clothing, and the warm bed you want so badly.”

“And… and what do you want? In return?”

“You. Whenever I want you, as often as I please.” Kylo nudges her temple, lowering his voice. “Whichever way I please.”

Heat slithers into Rey’s belly. She doesn’t resist when Kylo kisses her cheek, still wringing her hands, bending her fingers and twisting them. Whenever, whatever, as much as he wants. How often could that be? Will she be allowed to do anything else?

His mouth roams over her jaw to her neck, kisses a bit more insistent. Rey grimaces and presses her shaking hands to his chest.

“Just you, though. Just you, right?”

Kylo hums. Teeth scrape her skin.

“Mhm. Just me, little one. Just you.” He cups her cheek in one cold palm and his long fingers slip into her hair. “I don’t share my pets.”

“Are you going to take my soul? Am I going to go to…?”

Kylo withdraws, one eyebrow raised disapprovingly, lips pressed in a thin line. He holds out his hand.

“Do we have an accord, Rey?”

“But I want to know if—”

“I will provide you with safety and human comforts, such as food, housing, and clothing, and in return, you will provide me with sex and pleasure whenever I wish for it. I have very little need for a homeless woman’s soul.”

Her eyes flicker to his pale hand. Those things sound nice, and even if she gets the job she’s interviewing for, it’s going to be hard to get them on her own. She’s been trying her entire life.

Rey isn’t sure if it’s worth her soul or eternal damnation, but she _is _sure she doesn’t want to spend another night sleeping in an alley.

She flexes her fingers, peering up at Kylo. “What happens if I don’t follow through?”

He turns his wrist, outstretching his fingers. Dull red light emanates from his skin.

“You’ll return to your former life—and I will make it much worse for you.”

Falling snow shadows dapple Kylo’s glowing hand. Rey stares, chewing her lower lip, and raises her quivering hand to his. No more cold nights. No more being hungry. That’s a lot more than she ever thought to hope for.

She hesitates—then grasps his cold hand in hers.

The red light waxes brighter and twists quickly around her hand up to her wrist. Rey pulls back in surprise but finds she can’t move her hand at all, and can only watch strange symbols appear in the corkscrewing light as it fades into her skin. There’s a sharp pinch and a small black snake appears on her inner wrist.

Kylo smiles, squeezing her fingers as he draws his hand from hers. He lifts her around the waist, turning her away from the corner in one fluid movement and setting her back to her feet. Rey teeters on her heels when he dips his lips to her neck, backing her towards the pews.

“Good girl,” he praises in a whisper. His fangs brush her throat. “Turn around and bend over.”

Rey’s skin tingles with anticipation. The pews are low enough for her to bend over entirely, palms on the seat. The edge presses into her belly and the seat creaks from her weight. She flinches when Kylo roughly pulls down her pants and lets them pool at her ankles. This is okay. This will be fine. She’s done this before for much less.

His hands run down her back. His skin is cool and soft and smooth and it makes her shiver. Something very instinctual is unsettled by his touch.

“All my Rey wants is a nice warm bed.” Kylo drags his nails lightly along her skin as he draws his hands back to squeeze her ass. “My poor sweet girl. You want so little from the world, don’t you?”

Maybe. Rey doesn’t respond, closing her eyes instead. It doesn’t seem like she wants much. Just what everyone else wants.

The pew groans. Kylo tugs her hips up a bit, and Rey squirms and arches, trying her best to be compliant. Clothes rustle and her pulse picks up when she feels the pressure of his cock against her—it has an odd shape and as he presses in she feels the bumps drag along her walls. It sends a shiver down her spine.

She isn’t quite ready but just clenches her jaw and bears it. He exhales once, sharp and quick, setting his hand beside hers on the seat as he sinks inside her. She’s full of him, hips pushed hard into the edge of the pew. It’s big—he’s big, but she already knew that from sucking him off.

“That’s it—taking it like a good girl.” Kylo covers her hand with his, looping their fingers together. His hips move, and he’s fucking her, languid and more gentle than she expected. “That’s my good little pet.”

Warmth coils in Rey’s stomach. She’s cold, and the church is eerily silent, but soon the quiet is driven away by the creaking pew and Kylo’s low groans. She opens her eyes and her gaze falls upon one of the stained glass windows: Mary, maybe, but she’s never known her religious figures very well. She stares while Kylo rocks inside her, eyes fluttering every so often when the ridges on his cock stroke her a certain way. It isn’t _unpleasant_—but it is demeaning.

His pace quickens with his breaths. Demons need to breathe, she realizes, and it makes her smile a bit, hips jerking forward with his rough thrusts. Weird. She wouldn’t think they would.

Kylo slides his hands up to hold her hips. He’s really fucking her now, and he yanks her up into her groin, holding her there and pounding into her. Rey whimpers and flinches when he bumps against her far wall. It stings.

“Shh, shh…” He exhales and squeezes her hips, impaling her up to the hilt and pausing. Rey squirms. “I know, little one—I know.”

“It’s… _stings_…”

“Mm.” He brushes her hair aside with a gentle sweep of his hand. His fingers comb through, then press between her shoulder blades. “So much for my sweet pet to take. But you’re going to take it anyway. Aren’t you?”

Rey nods quickly, twitching when Kylo bottoms out inside her again. He coos another breathless ‘good girl’ to her and her toes ache on the cold floor, curling as she arches higher on her tiptoes to meet his deep thrusts. Yes. That’s the deal. She’s going to be in serious trouble if she doesn’t do what he wants.

His rhythm slips into a rough frenzy and Rey swears she hears him growl—then she _does _hear him growl, and she goes very still. Kylo’s voice shifts and deepens and he seems to grow thicker and bigger inside her until Rey thinks she can’t take anymore. She clenches her jaw and wills her tears to stay away, distracting herself with the lewd slap of his skin against hers.

“Going to come inside my—little pet.” He slaps her ass and she squeaks, pressing back into his thrusts. “Good girl—just like that—” Kylo sucks in a sharp breath and smacks her ass again. “Just like that.”

Guttural groans echo through the quiet church when Kylo climaxes. Rey whines nervously as he spills inside her, fucking her so hard into the edge of the pew she worries her hip bones will bruise—and then she feels his cock flaring inside her.

She swallows back a shriek. It’s _strange _and uncomfortable and it makes her heart leap into her throat. It drags against her passage in a very unsettling way but she keeps her mouth shut and waits until Kylo is done.

It takes a couple lingering thrusts before he _is _done. His cock still feels rigid inside Rey and her chest flutters with anxiety. Will it come out?

Kylo catches his breath. He leans over to kiss the back of her head, sighing.

“Oh, little one. _Oh_… that was lovely.” He nuzzles her hair and swallows, laughing lightly. “I think you’ve earned your warm bed. Shall we?”

Rey frowns. He snaps his fingers.

—•—

Rey wakes in a big warm bed in a strange apartment.

She’s groggy, so sore from her encounter with Kylo that she winces as she sits up. The sheets are a pretty soft pink and there are piles of blankets at the foot of the enormous bed; gray and light blue and pastel green. Blankets and blanket and more blankets, and she crawls to them to touch them and rub her cheek on them. It feels like a dream.

Her bed is warm. Big. Clean, soft, comfortable—Rey flops back, forgetting her pain for a moment as she rolls in the sheets and beams. The frame is molded wood and there is a white canopy hanging over the bed, just like the canopies at fancy hotels.

And she’s dressed: she finds herself in a white nightgown that comes up to her mid-thigh, and when she lifts the hem she realizes she isn’t wearing underwear. Her hip bones have mottled faded green bruises but she ignores them and dives into her pile of blankets instead.

Rey climbs out of bed to peer out the window at the busy street far below. She taps her fingertips, straining to see further down the block—Kylo must have her in an expensive fancy high rise. How? Did he spend money on it? Does he even use money?

She explores her big bedroom, from the huge bed to the walk-in closet full of clothes for every occasion. The closet is so big that it has a _sitting area_, and Rey stands there in awe, covering her mouth. Clothes, clothes. So many clothes. She’s never seen so many, even when she visits department stores.

It’s too much. She has to thank Kylo.

Rey pads across the warm dark wood floor in her bedroom. Her body aches but it’s easy to ignore with all the excitement.

“Kylo?” she calls, swallowing when her voice rasps. She turns in a circle, gazing at the ceiling. “Kylo?”

Her voice echoes and there’s no response. Rey pauses and frowns as she goes to the door. Maybe he’s somewhere else in the apartment.

The handle doesn’t turn. Rey cocks her head. She tries again, jiggling the handle as she turns it, but it won’t budge.

Butterflies flutter into her throat. She swallows and tries to turn the handle with both hands and feels a pulse of fear when it still doesn’t move. She tries and tries again, and her fear steadily grows.

Rey backs away slowly from the door. She stares at it before turning and walking briskly to the window.

Her fingers hook on the bottom of the frame and she heaves up. The window doesn’t move, and she pulls frantically, heart pounding. This can’t be right. There has to be a good explanation for this.

She backs away, rubbing her forehead. Her thoughts race and her throat tightens—there has to be a reason for this. There has to be.

“Were you looking for the restroom, little one?”

Her hand stops on her forehead. Rey stares at the window and the city moving beyond it, and her eyes slowly move to the right. He’s behind her.

She turns, hesitant, and finds Kylo standing at the foot of her bed. He’s wearing a black suit, hands in his pockets and a small, unsettling smile on his lips. He stares at her and Rey stares back at him, mesmerized by his dark, penetrating eyes.

Kylo takes a hand from his pocket and snaps his fingers. A doorway appears on the other side of the room, materializing within the beige wall.

“Forgive me,” he says. “I often forget these things mortals need.”

Rey doesn’t respond. Her tongue feels thick and her mouth is dry.

Kylo tilts his head.

“You’ve been asleep, pet.” His smile stretches to the edges of his face and Rey cowers. “I’ve been waiting _eagerly _for you to wake. I could partake while you’re unconscious, but I like when you take a more active role.”

She takes a step back when he advances. He coos and frowns and shakes his head, and he cups her face in both hands. Rey’s lower lip quivers and he wipes away her tears with his thumbs.

“I hope you like your new home,” he murmurs. He raises his eyebrows and she just stares, mute. “After I’m through fucking you in your big warm bed I’ll make sure I fill your little belly with some food. Is there anything special you’d like, pet?”

Her eyes blur with tears. She shakes her head, slipping into sobs as Kylo hums and kisses her forehead.

“_Oh_—there, there. Shh, shh.”

He wraps her in a hug and she hugs him back, terrified and confused. What is this? Where is she?

Kylo embraces her for a few minutes, but Rey can’t stop crying. He rests his cheek on the top of her head and gently, patiently shushes her and murmurs and coos. Her arms tremble around his waist.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” He turns and heaves a sigh into her hair, and gives her another kiss. “Why don’t we start with something easy, hm?”

Rey hesitates before nodding. Kylo disentangles her from his embrace and sets his hand on top of her head, mouth back to a normal human smile. She sniffles and gazes up at him, wringing her hands, hoping maybe this isn’t as bad as she thinks.

“Get down on your knees for me, little one.”


End file.
